


O Christmas Fun

by SammytheBuffyNerd97



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammytheBuffyNerd97/pseuds/SammytheBuffyNerd97
Summary: With her girlfriend back home for Christmas break, Tori Vega knows the right way to get their break started ...
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	O Christmas Fun

It was the start of Christmas break and Tori Vega was at the airport being extremely excited inside. In particular, because she was finally getting to see her girlfriend Jade West after these last few weeks were incredibly busy for the both of them.   
  
Ever since Jade went to Atlanta for college (due to that being where a lot of the film scene was currently booming), Tori had only gotten to see her a few times with the last one, in particular, being Halloween when Jade surprised Tori with a special theatrical viewing of a film they grew to love in high school, _Scream_.  
  
Tori met Jade at the airport where they immediately began passionately kissing right in the middle of the gate. She soon tried to gain some composure by saying, “So, I bet you’re really hungry after that long flight”   
  
To which Jade then responded, “Oh fuck yes. They make some good food down South but nothing beats eating a homegrown L.A. taco”   
  
It was at that moment Tori realized that even though some Mexican food would be a perfect thing to have as Jade's first meal upon arriving back home, she had a different idea altogether.   
  
“Come on”, Tori said, “I have something at home I think you’ll like”   
  
Jade at first questioned this logic given how the last time Tori tried to cook for the both of them, she ended up with a pizza made from four pounds of flour. But at the same time, Jade had not been in Los Angeles since Tori moved into an apartment not far from her college (where she studied forensic science with a minor in theater) and was very curious to check it out. So, she plopped her bag into the backseat, headed towards the front to buckle herself in, and began to relax as Tori was driving on this rather nice late December evening.  
  
Once the couple arrived at Tori’s place, Jade saw it was small but just enough for a college freshman to live off during the school year. From there, Jade felt the sudden urge to go look into Tori’s bedroom and see how much stuff from her parents’ house made the move to the college apartment. Recognizing this would eat up some time, Tori gave Jade the go-ahead and the brunette with multi-colored streaks made a _Naruto_ -Esque run towards the Latina’s bedroom.   
  
While Jade was in Tori's bedroom, Tori went towards the kitchen and after some ruffling around in the fridge was able to find what she was looking for.   
  
Once Jade felt satisfied with her journey around Tori’s bedroom (she mostly was curious to see what movies Tori had gotten on Black Friday), she walked back out to notice her girlfriend holding a can of whipped cream. Becoming quickly confused, Jade replied in a very Jade West manner, “what the fuck is the whipped cream for?”. To which Tori then responded, “This is the surprise I was talking about at the airport.”   
  
Jade, of course, still did not fully get it, so Tori had to do a bit of extra work to prove the point she wanted to make. She started this by unzipping her left tan boot to reveal she had been barefoot the whole time. Upon throwing the boot off to the side, Tori began applying whipped directly onto her toes. It was when this finally clicked for Jade what Tori wanted at that moment.   
  
Now, Tori having a foot fetish was nothing new to Jade as during their movie nights, Tori was known to comment on if the actress they were currently watching had cute feet or not. Not to mention, Tori had discussed a few times during her and Jade’s numerous video chats the possibility of doing some foot stuff next time Jade was in town. And once it became clear that Jade was coming home for Christmas, Tori decided to stock up on some whipped cream which proved to be difficult given how many people needed that particular topping for their numerous pies they consume during dessert. Thankfully, the local place closest to her apartment had one can left, so she bought it earlier that day in order to be prepared for when Jade would be arriving back in LA that evening.   
  
Wasting no time whatsoever, Jade took her girlfriend’s size 7 foot and began to lick the whipped cream right off her toes. Jade sucked each of Tori’s toes to make sure it was licked off clean while also licking the sole of her foot for good measure. Seeing that Tori was very much enjoying this experience, Jade proceeded to take off Tori’s other boot and began to admire how incredibly gorgeous her girlfriend’s feet are. Not just in them being a perfect size but the toes were a nice sized length and the arch was just high enough to be noticeable enough in a pair of heels on special nights.   
  
From there, Jade proceeded to suck on each individual toe to make sure they were given the proper attention. After that, she shook up the whipped cream can to start the process all over again of licking the delicious topping off of that particular area. This continued onward for a while with Jade worshipping her girlfriend’s feet while Tori moaned with absolute pleasure. Even eventually at one point worshipping both feet at the same time for extra satisfaction.   
  
These moans of pleasure led to Tori becoming increasingly hornier, meaning that the same feeling of orgasm they’d experience during normal sex is not too far behind. Jade then began to find the spot where Tori lets out an orgasmic moan so loud, the latter’s neighbors would sometimes make a noise complaint to the Vega residence during those times Jade & Tori were at home by themselves. Once that spot was found, Jade began to play around with it until Tori let out “OH FUCK YES JADE” and proceeded to come directly in her panties.   
  
This feeling left Tori quite shaken for a few minutes afterward. Once she finally settled, they put the whipped cream back into the fridge and wondered what they would do next. Remembering how much Jade wanted an official Los Angeles taco, Tori knew there was a Mexican place a few weeks block away.   
  
That suggestion very much worked in Jade’s favor as even though she enjoyed sucking her girlfriend’s toes, she was in the mood for actual subsistence. Helping Tori put her boots back on, the duo then left the apartment to start their walk towards the Mexican joint. And while the two ladies would very much enjoy their dinner that night, in their heads, they knew they wanted to do this again. Preferably sometime after their Christmas celebrations had somewhat died down with their respective families. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first Victorious fic after getting majorly back into the fandom earlier this year. I should also note that this was originally written when this prompt came up in a Discord server months ago yet it's only now that I decided to edit it up and officially publish it. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
